


Frustrated

by Court_Sinner



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Court_Sinner/pseuds/Court_Sinner
Relationships: Gideon Jura/Ajani Goldmane
Kudos: 1





	Frustrated

Kaladesh was as beautiful as ever, but Gideon didn't really care right now. He didn't know anyone on Kaladesh, except for the Gatewatch. And they weren't exactly the company Gideon wanted right now. Jace just really wasn't Gideon's type, he was pretty sure he could snap the mind mage in half if he wasn't careful.

On Zendikar he had his soldiers, on Ravnica he had Tajic and his soldiers. Even on Innistrad he had been able to find some able bodied men. But on Kaladesh, bulk wasn't near as prized. Not to mention with Tezzerets influence everywhere, Gideon couldn't even go out and look properly. 

All he could do was sit alone(everyone else being out on revolutionary business) in the commonroom of their storehouse and feel frustrated. He toyed absentmindedly with the bulge in his tunics pants. He threw his head back to stare up at the ceilinh. He moved his hand over his bare chest finding his nipple and began rubbing it. Thumbing it, pinching it. His hand slipped down in his pants. First to give his shaft a few strokes. Then to fondle his balls, before finally finding his hole. He tapped it and felt it quiver at his fingers.

He pulled out and brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, trying to pretend they were more then just fingers. He lifted his legs into the air, bringing his fingers back to his hole and pressing. One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers. He gave a little moan. It was fake though. Even as he worked himself he found his penis would not rise. He hated masturbating, it wasn't even a fraction of the enjoyment.

He relaxed and let his legs fall and his hand fell away still on his chest. He left a finger in his ass, half-heartedly toying with his hole.

God he wished he had someone to do it with. Someone big, and muscular, like him. That could be rough with him, and neither would have to worry about hurting the other. Someone that could reach deep into Gideon and satisfy him.

His eyes were closed and his mind was drifting off into a land of wet dreams. He didn't even hear the other enter. And begin to watch him toy with his ass. The watcher at first thought Gideon was just masturbating, it took him a few seconds to realize what his fingers were doing. They smiled an animal grin. Finally the other spoke.

"Feeling a little frustrated Mr Jura?"

Gideon's eyes snapped open and his finger shot from his hole. And he sat up straight. Across the room stood a beast. Eight feet tall with a mane of white hair, and prominent pecs showing through his wrappings. Ajani Goldmane stood watching him with bemusement.

"Ajani! I-" Gideon began, his eyes darting around as if looking for an excuse.

Ajani laughed, it was loud and sounded like a roar. He moved to the couch and stood in front of Gideon. His head was level with the Leonins crotch. Ajani put a hand on the couch behind Gideon and brought his face in front of his. He looked into Gideons eyes and gave a toothy smile.

"Nissa will be here soon... Perhaps we should talk about this in my room." 

They stared into each others eyes blue on brown. Gideon lunged forward and held Ajani's face as he kissed him furiously. Ajani put his paw on the back of Gideon's head and pushed their mouths together. Gideon licked Ajanis teeth and reached deeper to feel his tongue. Ajani's tongue was so long and it reached into Gideons mouth playing with the back of Gideons throat. 

Gideon put his arms over Ajani's armored shoulders and tried to loose himself in the cat's melting tongue. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his ass and felt Ajani's paw travel down Gideons back. He hoisted Gideon into the air like he was nothing and Gideon felt a finger press against his hole. Gideon tried to pause to moan but Ajani didn't let him, his tongue owned Gideons mouth. As Ajani carried Gideon like that upstairs Gideon couldn't help but move his hips. Pressing his asshole into Ajani's finger and his crotch into Ajani's chest.

They found themselves in a bedroom, Gideon had no idea which one though, he had more important things to do. He breathlessly pulled away and breathed.

"Take of your armor, please!"

"Oh?" Gideon felt himself be dropped landing on the bed. Ajani stood over him like a titan, grinning down at Gideon. But

Sorry I got to go to work. Brb.


End file.
